1. Field of the Disclosed Embodiments
The disclosed embodiments relate to the collection, formatting, dissemination, and display of information on low-cost display devices.
2. Introduction
Ready access to information is critical to many aspects of people's lives. The information required often exists in many places, but not always in the places the information would be most useful. As an example, the information about the arrival, departure, delay, or cancellation of various modes of travel (aircraft, train, bus, etc.) exists in various databases and other locations for specific uses, such as displaying flight information to visitors to an airport, but that information is typically confined to the airport premises, or the airport's or airline's web site. There are many other locations and potential consumers of the data, but the cost of distributing the data using conventional technology is too high due to expensive display technology, expensive communication links, etc.